You Have the Right to Remain Silent
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say..."


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

A/N: So this idea came to me when I was watching some clip of the closer, the one when she tells that man his rights and he tells her to eat him. (I think I might need to slip that in here somehow, I loved the way she said, 'eat me'. So hot. Mary's wish is my command ;) lol) Okay, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Sharon was on her way down to Major Crimes to retrieve a report from Brenda before she headed home. She hadn't seen the blonde all day, deciding to give her the time to do the report and not stop by to be a distraction. The murder room was empty except for the Chief's office; she walked through the room and then knocked on the door of her office and then she walked in. Brenda smiled when the Captain walked in and Sharon smiled back at her.

"Hey there," Brenda said as she sat up in her chair.

Sharon sat down and crossed her legs. "Hey yourself."

"I was disappointed when I didn't see you today for lunch," Brenda admitted and shuffled through papers, knowing exactly why Sharon was down there.

Sharon smiled. "Really? I'd think you'd like not having to see me for once."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "You know that we've passed that stage now, at least I thought we were."

"Sometimes I'm not really sure, but if you say so, I believe you."

"We have," Brenda smiled and then stood up and went to the table to look for her folder.

Sharon watched as Brenda bent over the desk. Her skirt stretching over her ass and Sharon watched shamelessly. Sharon got up from her seat and walked over to the table, it was a mess as it always was when she had a lot of paperwork to do. "Did you at least do it?"

Brenda turned and faced the woman who was behind her. "Of course I did it," Brenda said and turned back to the table.

Sharon turned to the table and started to move papers around, looking for the report she'd given the woman the other day. From her angle she could see down the woman's tank top, red lace was barely visible and she could see the creamy skin beneath it. Sharon loved to look at this woman's body, she would always catch herself checking her out, but never once did she ever stop herself. The two women started to become friends after the Goldman case and they'd often have lunch together and sometimes go to get drinks together. So when she started to notice things about her that she normally didn't, it didn't really bother her. And, the woman's looks was one of those things.

Sharon moved to the other side of the woman and picked up the report they'd been looking for. "Here it goes," she said.

"See, it's done and everything." Brenda smiled. "It's all yours," she said as she walked past Sharon, her hand touching her hip as she walked by.

"Thanks," Sharon said as she walked back to the chair she was sitting in and sat down. "So how was the rest of your day?"

Brenda took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "One of my boys forgot to read someone their rights and I didn't find out until after they got the confession, so we had to get it again, which was not simple."

Sharon smirked. "See, this is why rules are so important." Sharon pointed out and Brenda rolled her eyes.

"You and your rules..." Brenda said as she stood up and walked to the other side of the office.

"Well I'm sure you've come to realize how, at least this rule is important." Sharon watched as the woman went to where she kept some clothes and sweaters.

"You want to go get a drink or something today?" Brenda asked as she looked at her things.

Sharon wanted to say yes, but knew that her kids were coming home for dinner. "I can't; I need to head home. My kids and I are having dinner. Once a month my kids come over and usually bring a friend or two with them and we have dinner and watch some movies; a little girls' night."

Brenda's face fell, she'd really hoped to go out with Sharon. "Sounds fun." Brenda pulled out a dress and then closed her blinds and locked her door.

Sharon gulped as she watched the blonde move around the room. "Are you about to change... in here?" Sharon asked slowly.

Brenda turned to the other woman and smiled. "Yes, Captain, I am."

"Oh." Sharon said and stood up. "I'll come back before I leave then."

Brenda turned around fully. "That's okay, just stay. Besides I need help with my dress."

Sharon stood up and walked over to the table. "Where are you going?"

Brenda shrugged. "I don't know," she took off her cardigan and hung it up. "I really don't want to be home alone and Fritz is in DC and you're going home, so I guess I'll just go have a drink by myself." Brenda told her as she stepped out of her heels.

"Dressed in that?" Sharon eyed the dress. She was suddenly jealous of whoever would get to see her in that and wished she didn't have to go home.

Brenda picked up the short red cocktail dress and looked at it. "I'm going to a nice place. I thought you'd approve and you said I look nice in red."

Sharon smiled, Brenda actually paid attention. "Well, whoever gets to be around you tonight is very lucky." Sharon's phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket. "Excuse me," she said and stepped over a little.

"Hello... hey baby... awe, really?... no, it's okay... no, really, I'll see you guys next weekend... good luck with the reports, I'll send you something when I get home... Okay darling, tell your sister I said hi... okay baby, I love you guys... Bye." Sharon hung the phone up and turned to Brenda.

"What's wrong?"

"The girls can't make it this week. One of their professors gave them a report that's due in a week, so they need to start on it now or they won't ever start it." She pushed her phone into her pocket.

Brenda smiled. "So how about you come with me then?"

Sharon looked at Brenda's dress and then at her own clothes. "I'll have to go home and change first. There's no way I'm going anywhere like this with you wearing that." Brenda rolled her eyes and unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor then pulled her tank top over her head. Sharon's eyes traveled over the woman's body and couldn't believe her eyes. Those clothes she wore didn't give her body enough justice, but she should know that from experience. Everyone knew the woman had beautiful legs and a nice rack, but what the clothes hid was her perfectly toned thighs and stomach, a small waist and her whole body seemed to be calling for Sharon's attention. Sharon looked away and faced the wall on the other side of the room until Brenda was in the dress.

"Okay zip it," Brenda said and Sharon turned around and zipped up the tight-fitting dress. "Thanks," she said as she slipped back into her heels. "Okay, I'm ready to go," she said as she put her things up and locked up everything. "I even brought a smaller bag with me."

Sharon couldn't help but smile as she opened the door of the office. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to get my purse and file this report and I'll come back down here."

"Okay," Brenda said.

Ten minutes later and Sharon was ready and was in the elevator. When it opened to the floor Major Crimes Brenda was on, Brenda was already there waiting for her. A short elevator ride later and they were in the parking lot on their way to their cars. They'd decided to both drive over to Sharon's house and leave their cars there while they were out, so that's what they did. Not too much longer and they were parked and heading to the door.

Sharon unlocked her door and they both slipped off their heels at the door, Brenda knowing that it's expected of her whenever she came into the woman's house. They walked to the Captain's bedroom, something that was natural to them both whenever Brenda came over before they went out. Sharon went in first, turning on the light and Brenda came in after her and sat down on the bed. Sharon took off her blazer and put it on the chair.

She opened her closet doors and walked in. Brenda lied back on the bed and looked over to Sharon, she could see a bit of the woman who was in her large walk-in closet. "You're wearin' a dress?"

"I don't know, I'm still looking." Sharon called out from the inside.

"You should; you have great legs." Brenda admitted and saw the other woman turn back and look at her before turning back to her clothes.

"What about this?" Sharon asked as she stuck out a dress for Brenda to see.

Brenda moved up further on the bed so she could see all the way in the closet. The dress was black, most likely would fall under her knees and had a halter tie at the top. Brenda scrunched up her nose. "No. Shorter."

"Shorter?" Sharon's eyebrow rose.

Brenda nodded. "Let me see that one on you," Brenda said pointing to the dress she'd just picked up.

"Turn around then," Sharon said and Brenda rolled her eyes, but turned around. Once the dress was on, she looked at herself in the mirror and thought she looked fine. "Okay, come here."

Brenda rolled off the bed and went into the large closet that was actually much larger than it appeared. Her lips curled up when she saw the woman. "You look," Brenda bit her lip, "sexy."

"Sexy, huh?" Sharon smirked and then turned to look in the mirror.

Brenda swatted Sharon's arm. "Hush."

"Pass me those shoes in the red box," Sharon pointed to her shoes. Brenda walked over to where the shoe boxes were and pulled out a red box and handed it to Sharon. Sharon opened the box and realized it was the wrong shoes. "Hm, I could have sworn they were in this box." She closed the box and put it back and started opening other boxes.

"Let me help." Brenda picked up a box and opened it. "What are we looking for?"

"They're black, peep toe, maybe four inches or so and they should be somewhere close to the top."

Brenda nodded and then the two of them looked in the boxes. Brenda gasped when she opened a box that did not have shoes in it, but instead was full of other things, filled with various sexual things. Sharon turned to Brenda and saw what was in her hand and snatched the box from her, her face had started to blush and so had the Chief's. Sharon closed the box and put it back.

"Sorry... I didn't know... I, uh, I... I didn't mean to, uh... I didn't mean to open that." Brenda stammered.

Sharon didn't know what she should do. "It's nothing, really." She grabbed another box and then decided to go with those shoes and walked out of the closet. "Let's go," Sharon said and Brenda walked out of the closet.

They left the room and headed to the living room and then Brenda stopped. Sharon's mood had changed and Brenda didn't think that they would enjoy their night if things were all weird between them two. "Sharon, you okay?" Sharon nodded. "You know," Brenda started and then stopped and waited for the other woman to look at her. "I'm not judging you or anything right," Sharon looked away, "I'm actually a little jealous."

Sharon looked up. "Of?"

Brenda decided to be completely honest, there wasn't really a reason not to at this point. "Of whoever got to use those things with you." Sharon eyes widened. "Don't look so surprised, I'm sure you've figured out by now that I at least find you attractive."

"Chief," Sharon started, but was cut off.

"Sharon, stop right there. I'm not blind you know. I can see the way you look at me and, well I like it." She looked at the clock, "you should call the cab."

Sharon shook her head. "Can we just talk?" She asked. "Here," she added in.

Brenda shrugged. "What's there to talk about? I told you I find you attractive, well actually let me clarify that... I'm attracted to you."

"Brenda you're married and you're straight," Sharon said as she sat down.

"You and I both know how this marriage thing is going to turn up; he's been in DC for seven months. He's not coming back and I honestly can't say I want him to." She sat down beside the woman. "And I don't really believe in this whole sexual orientation thin., I'm attracted to a person, not their gender." Sharon nodded and Brenda moved closer to the other woman. "Tell me to stop if you want me to," she said and put one of her hands on the back of the Captain's neck and the other on her lap. Brenda pulled the Captain closer to her and they met in the middle. Their lips melted together easily as they began to kiss sweetly. Waves of lust moved from one body to the other, their bodies found each other and Sharon was pushed on to her back and Brenda lied on top of her.

"Brenda, wait," Sharon said and Brenda sat up.

"What happened?" Brenda asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Not on the sofa, my kids sleep on this sometimes." Sharon said and Brenda nodded.

"Bedroom then," Brenda said as she got up and then she extended her hand to Sharon. They walked to the bedroom and then Brenda sat down on the bed while Sharon closed the door. "Can I see it?"

"Huh?"

"The box? Can I see what's in the box?" Brenda asked.

Sharon thought about it for a minute and then decided it couldn't do any harm. She went into the closet and got the box and came back and rested it on the bed. Brenda opened it, but didn't really go through it, she'd already known what she wanted, it was the first thing she saw when she opened it. She pulled out handcuffs and closed the box. "That's all you wanted was my handcuffs?"

"Yeah, I've always thought about handcuffing someone, but I've never been with anyone that I thought would enjoy it or that would make me enjoy it." She put the box on the floor and put the keys on the nightstand. She pulled Sharon down to the bed and resumed their kissing. Brenda pinned Sharon onto the bed and gently rocked her hips back and forth as they kissed. Tongues ran against each other, around each other's mouth, tasting each other. Sharon loved the taste of chocolate that enveloped her tongue when she explored the woman's mouth.

Sharon tried to move her hands, but Brenda had a tight grip on them. She moved from the kiss and through heavy breaths she spoke. "Let... me touch... you."

Brenda sat up and straddled the woman's hips, her free hand rubbing against the smooth leg behind her. "And what if I don't?" Brenda asked, her voice daring.

Sharon tried again to free her hands and once again failed. "Brenda," she whimpered, partly because she wanted her hands freed, but mostly because the woman's hand was inching higher and higher.

Brenda moved down to Sharon's ear and licked it slowly, the faint salty taste falling onto her tongue. "If you keep moving, then I'll have to handcuff you so soon in the night." Sharon hummed with pleasure and involuntarily bucked her hips when the woman's hand moved back to her thigh. "I warned you, but you did it anyway." She got up and pulled Sharon with her. "Stand up." She walked over to the side of the bed where she placed the handcuffs. She came back and stood behind the woman. "You're under arrest," she said and she could see the woman smile.

"On what grounds?"

Brenda stopped for a moment before continuing. "For attemptin' to assault an LAPD police officer." Sharon chuckled. "Put your hands behind your back," Brenda said and Sharon did as she was told.

"Chief, aren't you going to check to make sure I don't have any weapons?"

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Who's arrestin' who here?"

"Well, if you were doing it right then I wouldn't say anything."

"Speakin' of which," Brenda said. She made sure the handcuffs were on correctly and then moved closer to the woman. "You have the right to remain silent." She started, her lips ghosted over the woman's ear. "Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law." She slowly slid her hand down the woman's torso and stopped on her hips. "You have the right to an attorney." Her other hand followed the same path, but moved to her other hip. "If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." Brenda pulled the woman's body flush against her own. "Do you understand these rights I have just read to you?" Brenda asked as her hands began to move against the woman.

Sharon moaned under her breath and then managed to say: "Yes," in a husky tone.

"Good." Brenda cooed.

A phone rang and both Brenda and Sharon turned to the house phone on the nightstand. "I need to get that," Sharon said. Brenda answered it for her and put it to her ear so she could speak.

"Hello... what do you want Dan?" Sharon asked and Brenda remembered the name to be her ex-husband in New York. Brenda hated him by default, the things she knew about him made it hard not to. "The kids aren't here, what do you want?" Brenda could not control herself anymore, the woman in handcuffs was doing things to her that she hadn't felt in a long time. She ran her fingers over the skin of the woman's thigh and up her dress. "Dan, I am busy right now... That's none of your business quite frankly..." Brenda's hand pushed Sharon's legs apart and she didn't do anything to object. "Is there something... oh fuck... Dan I need to go... Like I said it's not your business..." Sharon opened her legs more, inviting the woman to touch her more and Brenda was more than happy to touch the woman while she was on the phone with her ex husband. With her only free hand she slipped the woman's panties to the side and slipped one finger into her. "Look, we're not married anymore, so what I do in my free time is none of your business." A second finger. "Dan, what do you want? If you don't actually need something then we can end this call right now. Oh my god, right there." Sharon moaned into the phone as Brenda used three fingers to pump into her tight center. "Oh my god, Brenda." Sharon moaned. "Dan, I am hanging up. Brenda hang the phone up." Sharon said and Brenda reluctantly pulled her fingers out so she could hang the phone up.

"So where were we?" Brenda asked.

Sharon cleared her throat. "I believe you had just finished reading me my rights and then maybe you were going to search me to see if I had any weapons."

"Yes," Brenda said as she moved to step in front of the other woman. "I do need to make sure you don't have any weapons and I can think of so many places you could be hidin' somethin'." She began to run her hands slowly against the woman's body, feeling goosebumps appear over the bare skin. She got down her knees. She ran her hands up the woman's legs, then past her thighs and lifted the dress as well. "Maybe you're hidin' somethin' in here," she said as she slowly slid a finger over her mound, her fingernail touching her clit.

Sharon shuddered under her touch.

"I'll have to come back and check," she said as she rose to her feet. "First I have to continue with what is under this tight little dress of yours." Brenda walked around the other woman and ran her hands up the back of toned legs and then her thighs, stopping right below her ass. Her fingers scraped over her bare ass pleasantly and then she pulled on the waistband of the woman's thong. She loved the feeling of her hands on this woman's ass, her skin was so soft and her ass was so plump. Sharon moaned and Brenda continued up her back, stopping to unzip the dress and she let it fall to the floor. "I guess you weren't hidin' anythin' in your dress, but maybe in this strapless bra of yours." She moved back around to the front of her and got a good view of Sharon's breasts.

Sharon gasped as she felt Brenda's hand on her breast. Brenda cupped her full round breast, and Sharon moaned again. "I don't think there's any room in here for you to hide a weapon, but I still have to check." She used one hand to unfasten her bra and the other to hold Sharon's face in place so that she was looking straight into her eyes. Brenda could see the lust in Sharon's eyes and she was sure that Sharon could see it in hers. Brenda pressed her lips to Sharon's quickly. "I better do a full check on your mouth as well, but I think it's safe enough to use my tongue for this." She kissed her again, their lips moving against each other's. Brenda's tongue snaked into the older woman's perfect mouth and the woman gave no protest. She explored her mouth fully as her hands rubbed against firm breasts and her fingers played with her nipples, squeezing and pulling pleasantly.

"Oh my god," Sharon moaned as she moved away from Brenda's lips.

"I see you're talking, I thought we were waiting for your lawyer." Brenda spoke as she dropped to her knees again. When Sharon said nothing, just looked down at Brenda, she moved her hands up her thighs. "I'm going to have to remove these to do a proper search," she said as she slipped her finger in her waistband. She slid her thong down her slowly and then helped her step out of them and moved the dress, her heels making a noise on the hardwood floor. "Spread them," Brenda ordered and Sharon did it quickly. Brenda moved her hands up her legs and then back down then finally let her hand cover Sharon's wet mound. "As wet as you are I'm sure you could slip somethin' in here," she trailed a finger between her wet slit.

Brenda slowly slid one finger in her and then another and began to slowly thrust her fingers in and then out. "But maybe not 'cause you are so tight," she emphasized that by taking her time to slide a third finger into her. Sharon moaned and Brenda looked up into her eyes and smirked. She thrust her fingers in and out of the woman, soft moans filled the air and Brenda could feel Sharon start to clench tighter around her fingers and gasps. "Okay, my search is over, I found no weapons or anythin' else that I might need to confiscate." She removed her fingers from the woman and heard a sigh, she stood up and brought the woman to the bed and lied her down on her stomach.

"If you're done waiting for a lawyer and want to speak to me, then you could tell me what you want. You could tell me what you want me to do if you want to speak without an attorney present." Brenda scratched down Sharon's back.

"That feels good," she purred. When Brenda stopped touching her then she spoke. "Eat me," she said perfectly and slowly.

Brenda remembered when she last hear the woman say those words, pronounce them so clearly. It was when she read that man his rights, she remembered loving the way the words rolled off her tongue and that was before she was even attracted to the woman. "Tell me again," Brenda whispered in her ear.

"Eat me. Brenda I want you to eat me." Brenda shuddered and rolled the woman over. She stood up completely and removed her dress and then both of their heels. "Can you take off everything?"

Brenda smiled and put her hand behind her back, ready to take her bra off. "Ask nicely." Sharon rolled her eyes. "Nicely or it stays on."

If she wasn't hand cuffed she would throw the woman onto the bed and rip the clothes from her body, but she couldn't. So she did as she was told like a good Captain does. "Brenda, would you be oh-so-kind to me and remove the rest of your clothes?"

Brenda unhooked the bra. "Only because you're so fuckin' sexy when you speak like that." She slowly slid her bra off of her and then pulled down her panties. Sharon watched intently, loving the show off her Chief stripping off her clothes in front of her. Brenda fell to her knees and then kissed the inside of both of her thighs. Brenda peppered kisses along the inside of the woman's thighs all the way until she was met with glistening wetness.

Her tongue slid along her slowly, making sure to really taste the woman on her tongue. Brenda knew the woman was already close, she was just about to come when she was fingering her moments ago. She sucked her clit into her mouth and flicked her tongue against it. She let her hands travel her body, her hands massaging her breasts as she devoured her Captain.

"Brenda, I can't take much more," Sharon said before letting out a long guttural moan. "I need, ahhhh," Sharon squeezed her eyes close. "I need you to... oooohhh god..."

"Tell me what you need Sharon." Brenda let her tongue pump into the woman's core experimentally.

"Inside me, I need you inside me." Sharon said quickly and then moaned; obviously Brenda was doing something correctly.

"That could be arranged," Brenda said and then used her free hand to begin to fuck the vulnerable woman below her. She was moaning and screaming incoherent sentences as Brenda blew her mind away.

"Fuck... fuck... oh my fucking... fuck." Sharon cursed and then her body tensed, her walls clenched tightly, her legs wrapped around Brenda and her toes curled. She began to curse again. "Fucking fuck. Yes, right fucking there." She moaned and she began to orgasm and Brenda drank every drop of liquid that fell from her. "Brenda," She moaned loudly and that was all she said for a while.

After a few moments, Brenda moved to lie beside the woman. "You were amazing," she whispered. She sat up and reached for the key to the handcuffs. "Let me take them off," Sharon rolled over with Brenda's help and she took them off.

Sharon rubbed her wrist and then pulled Brenda closer to her and kissed her passionately. "That was fantastic, but I think I could do better."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "I think I accept the challenge," Brenda whispered into Sharon's ear before she rolled them over and kissed all over the blonde's body.

* * *

"I never knew reading someone their rights could turn them on so much." Brenda said into Sharon's ear after she caused Sharon her third orgasm. "You were so wet."

"Well it is incredibly hot when you whisper in my ear and touch me how you were when you did it. And I'll admit, I've always loved the way you've read people their rights." Brenda hummed and Sharon could tell she was falling asleep. "Going to sleep so soon?"

"You wore me out. I can't go all night like you apparently can." Brenda kissed Sharon on the lips. "There is always tomorrow."

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Sharon said as she wrapped her arms around Brenda's small body. "Good night."

"Night," Brenda whispered before falling fast asleep.

A/N: Review. Okay, so is there any shower/bath tub scenes between these two out their in the world of fan fic? I haven't seen any. If not, then I think that will be the next on my long list of ideas. If there is tell me please.


End file.
